finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Мидгар
Мидгар - географическая и политическая столица Электроэнергетической компании Шинра в мире Гайя. Одна из важнейших локаций в Final Fantasy VII, Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- и Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, также появляется в Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children и Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. Вновь сыграет значительную роль в Final Fantasy VII Remake. Именно в Мидгаре начинается Final Fantasy VII, и он становится стартовой локацией игры. Вновь попасть в город можно после того как партия получает "Хайвинд", но доступными для исследования будут только трущобы Сектора 5 и Рынок у Стены. Мидаг одна из знаковых локаций как игр Final Fantasy VII, так и всей [[Final Fantasy (серия)|серии Final Fantasy]]. Он воплощает многие темы Final Fantasy VII: алчный капитализм Шинра, авторитарную власть компании, экологическую катастрофу, которая угрожает Планете, и скорость, с которой новое приходит на смену старому, переворачивая жизни множества людей. События первой части серии Final Fantasy VII Remake будут разворачиваться в Мидгаре. Создатели решили сосредоточится на Мидгаре, поскольку он лучше всего представляет весь мир Final Fantasy VII, и отличается от других локаций многообразием форм и цветов.Producer Yoshinori Kitase talks FINAL FANTASY VII REMAKE опубликовано на Square Enix Games Описание Мидгар - наиболее технологически развитый город Планеты. Его массивное дисковое основание поддерживается над землей восемью Мако-реакторами, центральной колонной и многочисленными опорами по всему городу. В верхней части конструкции расположен собственно город, разделенный на восемь секторов, в то время как под ним на земле находятся трущобы Мидгара — место обитания несчастных и обездоленных. Когда-то Мидгар состоял из восьми отдельных городов, но со временем их названия были забыты и различные районы стали называться секторами. Являющийся по сути полицейским государством, Мидгар стал местом жительства для богатейших и влиятельнейших людей Планеты, которые управляют делами города из возвышающегося в его центре здания Шинра. Среди этих людей директора различных отделов Шинра, президент Шинра, являющийся де-факто мировым лидером, и номинальный мэр города Домино. Строительство и развитие города контролирует глава отдела городского строительства Рив Туэсти. Строительство города началось в 1976 году. Он должен был стать резиденцией активно развивающейся Электроэнергетической компании Шинра, базой для ее экономических операций и растущего штата. На протяжении событий всей Компиляции Final Fantasy VII возведение города продолжается. Благодаря восьми Мако-реакторам, массивная потребность города в электроэнергии была удовлетворена, однако ценой за стало пагубное влияние на окружающие территории, которые превратились в безжизненные пустоши. Из-за этого город и его реакторы стали основной целью террористических/повстанческих организаций, таких как ЛАВИНА, которые стремятся восстановить Планету и не позволить Шинра истощить ее жизненные силы. Сюжет До ЛАВИНЫ thumb|left|Строительство Мидгара. В Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, множество стальных балок и отсутствие подобия "крепостной" стены по периметру города позволяют предположить, что часть Мидгара по-прежнему строилась и к тому времени. В письме, которое можно получить пройдя определенную часть игры, говорится, что строительство Штаб-квартиры Шинра планируется завершить через два года, а сам город через семь. Мидгар служит штаб-квартирой для Зака Фэйра и других членов СОЛДАТ. Оперативники СОЛДАТ проводят время ожидания на 49 этаже Здания Шинра, где они могут проходить тренировки, создавать Материю из найденных Мако камней, а также получать официальное оборудование Шинра. Зак получает приказы от директора Лазарда Дойсерикуса, кабинет которого находится двумя этажами выше. В свободное от работы время, сотрудники Шинра выходят в город, осматривая местные достопримечательности, такие как LOVELESS-авеню в Секторе 8, или отправляются в гости к своим друзьям, используя железнодорожную систему для путешествия вниз в трущобы. С площади Сектора 8 можно легко добраться до железнодорожной станции Сектора 1, которая напрямую связана с Сектором 5. Зак встречает Аэрис в трущобах после того, как он был сброшен с верхней платформы и попал в ее церковь. Затем он продолжает посещать трущобы, чтобы встречаться с ней. В городе проходит действие некоторых миссий, мини-игр, а также в нем располагаются фан-клубы некоторых высокопоставленных членов СОЛДАТ. Генезис Рапсодос отправляет свою армию напасть на Мидгар и спасти оттуда доктора Холландера. СОЛДАТ отражают нападение, но Холландер все же примыкает к армии Генезиса. После того, как Зак отправляется в Нибельхейм, игрок больше не может вернуться в Мидгар, кроме как путем коротких линейных миссий. ЛАВИНА и падение Метеора thumb|Мидгар в хаосе. Мидгар является первой областью, посещаемой в Final Fantasy VII и местом действия большей части начала игры. Клауд Страйф, работающий на ЛАВИНУ, сражается с Шинра для защиты Планеты. Шинра использует для победы над террористами крайние меры, сбрасывая платформу на Сектор 7. Аэрис похищают, и ЛАВИНЕ приходится атаковать Здание Шинра, чтобы спасти ее. Однако, вторжение не удается, и их всех заключают под стражу. В то же время, как кажется, возвращается из мертвых Сефирот и убивает президента Шинра, после чего партия начинает преследовать его по всему миру. Мидгар вновь становится частью сюжета, когда в город перемещают Сестру Рэй. Алмазное оружие понимается из моря, и начинает двигаться в сторону Мидгара. Новый президент компании, Руфус Шинра, приказывает выстрелить в него из пушки. Это уничтожает Оружие, но монстр успевает выстрелить в ответ, уничтожая тем самым верхние этажи Здания Шинра. Профессор Ходжо берет Сестру Рэй под свое управление, и готовится выстрелить снова, чтобы помочь Сефироту, который находился в Северной пещере, расположенной под Северным кратером. thumb|left|Партия парашютируется в Мидгар. Клауд и его команда парашютируются в Мидгар чтобы остановить его. По пути, им приходится сразится с руководителями Шинра Скарлет и Хайдеггером, которые управляли гигантским роботом, известным как Гордый Клод. Они уничтожают эту машину, и, возможно, убивают обоих руководителей, находящихся внутри. В итоге, партия добирается до пушки, где они убивают Ходжо и все его отвратительные мутантые формы. Город также может быть доступен на диске 2, если найти ключ в Костяной деревне, однако для исследования в нем доступны только трущобы Сектора 5 и Рынок у стены. Абсолютное оружие Тифы, Награда сердца, может быть найдено в "поддельном" магазине предметов на Рынке у стены. В качестве пасхального яйца, призрак Аэрис можно увидеть в церкви Сектора 5. Партия также может приобрести Перчатки вора у мужчины в магазине оружия. thumb|right|Уничтожение Мидгара. В конце Final Fantasy VII, несмотря на старания Клауда и его партии по остановке катастрофы, Метеор падает прямо над городом. Рив Туэсти подготовился в этой катастрофе, переместив все население верхней плиты в трущобы. Тем не менее, интенсивные торнадоподобные бури, порожденные притяжением между Метеором и Планетой разрывают большую часть города на куски. Заклинание Аэрис Святость не было способно остановить падение, и только вмешательство Лайфстрима помогло ему уничтожить Метеор и сохранить то, что осталось от города и его горожан. Перед уничтожением Мидгар просуществовал всего 31 год. Кризис Геостигмы thumb|Клауд, с видом на руины Мидгара. После падения Метеора, Мидгар в Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children превратился в ничто иное как печальные руины, непригодные для проживания, несмотря на попытки по восстановлению. Утечка Мако, вызванная реакторами, некогда поддерживаемыми город, сделала проживание в этих руинах невозможным. Мидгар выступает в качестве разрушающегося памятника своей былой славы и глупости жестокого обращения человека с Планетой, а также как дань уважения к жертвам, принесенных для спасения Планеты два года назад. Большинство жителей города разместились в районах, расположенных в непосредственной близости к бывшей столице, начав там строительство нового города, называемого Эдж. Клауд, проживающий в Эдже вместе с Тифой, Марлин Уоллес и Дензелом, покидает Тифу, оставаясь жить в церкви Сектора 5, страдая от Геостигмы в одиночестве. Тифа и Марлин приходят туда, пытаясь выяснить местонахождение Клауда, но один из остатков Сефирота, Лоз, нападает на их. Тифа и Лоз сражаются в церкви, и Тифа, практически, берет над ним верх, но благодаря супер-скорости Лоза, он выигрывает сражение. thumb|left|Руины Мидгара. Позже, когда Лоз и его брат Язу были побеждены, остается только Кададж. Он захватывает останки своей "Матери", Дженовы, и сбегает в Мидгар. Клауд гонится за ним на мотоцикле, и они в очередной раз сталкиваются вместе в церкви Аэрис. Благодаря очищенному роднику, вышедшему из под цветов, Геостигма Клауда излечивается. Кададж сбегает, после чего сливается с Дженовой, становясь Сефиротом. Сражение Клауда и Сефирота происходит в городе. Их битва приводит и без того разрушенный город к дальнейшему разрушению, в том числе и к обрушению большой части Здания Шинра. В конечном счете, Клауд побеждает Сефирота и после чего, исцеляющий дождь, посланный Аэрис, падает с неба, излечивая мир от Геостигмы. Конфликт с Глубинными thumb|right|160px|Омега над Мидгаром. left|thumb|150px|Винсент стоит перед руинами Сектора 7. Мидгар является местом сражения в Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. В этот раз, оно происходит между силами Глубинных и Огранизацией Восстановления Мира, последняя из которых запускает двойную атаку, как с земли, так и воздуха, чтобы защитить Планету. Скрытый Реактор 0 действует как база для операций Глубинных. Винсент Валентайн должен проникнуть в останки Здания Шинра, чтобы попасть в Реактор 0 через секретный лифт Президента, являющийся единственным входом, а также проходит через Кладбище поездов. В конце концов, Глубинным удается призвать абсолютное Оружие, Омега. Винсенту Валентайну, используя силу Хаоса, удается уничтожить его, прежде чем он бы иссушил всю жизнь на Планете. В окончании Dirge of Cerberus, можно увидеть, что недалеко от окраин города находится вода, а также можно наблюдать небольшое количество растительности, например траву и цветы, которые растут в некогда безжизненной пустыне. Будущее thumb|Мидгар в будущем. Пятьсот лет спустя после окончания Final Fantasy VII, Ред XIII и его детеныши бегут по скалам, после чего они бросают свой взгляд на руины Мидгара, теперь полностью заросшие растительностью. Часть территории Мидгара покрыта мелководным морем. Во всей видимости, Эдж также полностью поглотила растительность. Также остается нераскрытым вопрос, живо ли человечество в тот момент. Однако, перед тем как гаснет экран, можно услышать детский смех, а также можно увидеть дым, поднимающийся из руин. Эта сцена была показана в конце Final Fantasy VII и была переделана с более продвинутыми визуальными эффектами для Advent Children. Планировка [[Файл:DirgeofCerberusConceptMidgar Map 1.jpg|thumb|right|180px|Карта Мидгара из Dirge of Cerberus.]] Описанный как "технологическая пицца", город разделен на девять секторов: Сектора с 1 по 8 относились к восьми районам города, а Сектор 0 означал центральный район, в котором находилась основная штаб-квартира Шинра. Каждый Сектор имеет свой Мако реактор. Доступ к трущобам в наземном уровне доступен только через городскую железнодорожную систему, либо через скрытые пути по системе канализации, опоясывающей весь город. Дополнительный секретный город, о котором известно только Глубинным, расположен ниже чем Мидгар и трущобы, и вход в него доступен только через реактор Сектора 0. Верхняя платформа ;Сектор 0 : right|150px Штаб-квартира Шинра доминирует над горизонтом Мидгара из Сектора 0. В верхних этажах этого здания работает мэр Домино. Хотя, на самом деле, в контроле над городом он принимает не большую роль, чем обычный библиотекарь; Президент Шинра лично управляет городом с верхнего этажа здания, а ответственным за городское развитие был назначен Рив Туэсти. ;Сектор 1 : ;Сектор 4 : ;Сектор 5 : ;Сектор 6 : Большая часть платформы Сектора 6 была уничтожена во время боя с Зиркониадой. ;Сектор 7 : ;Сектор 8 : ;Шоссе Мидгара Наземный уровень right|150px ;Трущобы Мидгара : Большие трущобы, образовавшиеся под нависшей платформой города города, они представляют собой лабиринт отчаяния и тайной/преступной деятельности. right|150px ;Мидгарская пустошь : Пустошь, окружавшая город и трущобы Мидгара, она являлась результатом выкачивания Шинра Мако энергии из этой области, подрывая жизненную энергию Планеты. Ниже уровня земли ;Канализация ;Глубинные : Галерея Midgar FFVII Sketch.jpg|Concept art for Final Fantasy VII. Ff7-midgar.jpg Midgar FFVII Concept Art.jpg|Concept art. Midgar Town Square FFVII Sketch.jpg|Midgar town square concept for Final Fantasy VII. Midgar Highway FFVII Sketch.jpg|Highway concept art for Final Fantasy VII. Midgar Plate FFVII Sketch.jpg|Plate concept art for Final Fantasy VII. Midgar Plate Details FFVII Sketch.jpg|Plate concept art for Final Fantasy VII. Midgar Slums Layout FFVII Art.jpg|Midgar slums layout for Final Fantasy VII. Midgar Closeup FFVII Art.jpg|Concept art. Midgar 500 Years Later FFVII Sketch.jpg|Concept art of Midgar 500 years later from Final Fantasy VII by Tetsuya Nomura. LOVELESS Ave Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Midgar's Sector 8 for Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. Midgar Diagram.jpg|Midgar artwork in ''Crisis Core. CC Midgar Artwork 2.jpg|Midgar artwork in Crisis Core. CC Midgar Artwork 3.jpg|Midgar artwork in Crisis Core. CC Midgar Bridge Artwork.jpg|Midgar Bridge artwork in Crisis Core. ;:Скриншоты и фоны сражений Cloud_in_Midgar.jpg| Cloud in Midgar from Final Fantasy VII. Midgar Hologram.jpg|Holographic model of Midgar, 1/10000 scale, seen in Final Fantasy VII. Midgar Afar.jpg|Scene of Midgar as seen in the original Final Fantasy VII. Remnants on bikes.PNG|Midgar in ruins in Advent Children. DoC Midgar Central Complex.jpg|Midgar Central Complex in Dirge of Cerberus. DirgeofCerberusMeteorfall.jpg|Midgar during Meteorfall in Dirge of Cerberus. DirgeofCerberusMidgarDiscovery.jpg|Sector 0 being accessed during Dirge of Cerberus. FFVII PG Midgar.png|''Final Fantasy VII: Perfect Guide''. Примечания en:Midgar de:Midgar fr:Midgar Категория:Локации Final Fantasy VII Категория:Локации Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Категория:Локации Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Категория:Локации Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Категория:Города